So Far Yet So Close
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: Just a flic I wrote for Halloween for a class. Hope ya like! Don't forget to rate and review!


**Author's Notes**

I am terribly sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I've just been behind lately T.T Don't cry because this effects me too! Do you KNOW how many Uchihacest ideas I've come up with? XD Anyways, this is not a Naruto story or anime story at all. This is actually a story I wrote for Halloween in my class today. I couldn't actually make a story in time for the holiday. Don't worry though, even though it will be late, I WILL have a NaruSasu/SasuNaru AND Uchihacest Halloween story and it WILL be graphic somewhat to make up for not posting anything in a while. Anyways, enjoy this little snappy for now. So sorry once again!

Loves ya!

**Author's Ends**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
**

**So Far Yet So Close**

**Kisa Masaki-san  
**

Last night, I was walking home from school. Today was the day I had to stay after school and help with decorations. The following Monday was prom and I was leader over the decoration committee. That meant late nights and lots of work.

'God, I can't wait to get home', I thought with a sigh. As I turned the corner, my right foot lightly bumped up against some branches, making me fall face first down to the ground. As I crashed and slammed into the cement, my history book fell out of my backpack. 'Oh geez, just my luck,' I thought to myself as I stood up, brushing my clothes off. I tossed my backpack over my shoulder, walking forward to grab my textbook. As I bent down to reach it, I felt a cool breeze blow down my neck. I glanced over my shoulder, only to see the area the small street lamp post lit up.

It was empty of course.

'God, I need to get home.' I sighed lightly, reaching for my textbook once again. I held it in my arms as I continued down the street to my house. It seemed the closer I approached home, the colder the weather grew. I tightened my hands on my jacket, puffing out some air. Something didn't feel right. My stomach tightened and I felt as if someone was following me, waiting for the perfect moment before they could come out from hiding and jump me from behind, scaring the living daylights out of me. I glanced back one last time, just to make sure I wasn't being paranoid. What I saw made me freeze to my spot.

A dark shadow of a man stood underneath one of the lamp post, his eyes glowing a crimson color. His outline lightly faltered, as if there was an aura around it. He stood still, his chest unmoving as his eyes focused more on my form. My heart clutched painfully in my chest, my throat going dry. I felt as if I was being pulling into some strange, dark place as I continued to stare at his eyes. They were so deep and seemed to sparkle with an intention that could strike an animal dead, I knew he came from the devil himself.

I stared at the outline of this entity's body before I faced forward, walking faster. Every thought and nerve in my body told me that I should run, should get home as quickly as possible but it seemed as if I couldn't move quick enough! My breath were coming out in pants as noises behind me seemed to grow and grow until I was at the point of panic. I glanced back, only to see the man crawling on all fours, his face disfigured and blood dripping from the sides of his mouth, his teeth sharp and pointed. As our eyes connected with one another, he growled… and roared at me.

"Somebody help me." I screamed, dropping my textbook, along with my book bag as I ran down the sidewalk. The noises were getting louder and louder. I couldn't stop myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. I needed help before this thing murdered me.

As my panic increased, tears ran down my cheeks, fear completely taking over my body. I took a quick glance back, seeing the shadow of the man only a couple inches away from me. I screamed and cried louder, my feet hitting the cement harder and harder. I glanced forward once again, only to bump into some unknown item. I tumbled to the ground, my breath flying out into the air. As I gasped for an ounce of oxygen, my fingernails clawed at the cement. "Someone… help me!"

I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them again, pushing myself to stand. My right ankle slightly twitched in pain but I ignored it as I continued to run. Though as I ran, something occurred to me. The noises… they stopped. My mind told me to look back to see if the man was still chasing me but my heart told me to continue my sprint on home. I listened to my heart and soon my house was up ahead.

As I ran up to the doorstep, I slammed my fist on the door. "Mother. Mother, open up!" I screamed. I could hear some footsteps behind the door before it opened, my mother's face appearing. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Let me in!" I quickly pushed past her, shutting the door shut and locking it. My face was covered in swear and I ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from our cupboard. "Someone is trying to kill me! I was chased all the way home by some guy! He's still out there!" My mother's eyes widen in fear and she quickly raced to the window, peeking out of the curtains. "Where, Sara?! Where?!"

"Right there!" I ran beside my mother, peeking out of the curtains as well. Nothing. There was nothing out there. "But… But I know what I saw! He was there, chasing me! I don't even have my book bag anymore!" I was freaking out at this moment. It had to have been real, it just had to! I wouldn't dare make something like this up. "M-mom, you have to believe me. Please…"

My mother gave me a sympathetic look, her left hand resting on my shoulder. She squeezed it tightly before she spoke in calming words. "Sara, maybe you're stressed. With prom only being a couple days away, you have a lot on your hands. Sometimes the mind can… make things up." I opened my mouth to protest but she placed her index finger on my lips. "Shh, I want you to get some sleep, okay? I'm going to call your dad and ask him to come over so he can check it out."

"A-alright." I nodded my head before I walked into the hallway and up the stairs, turning left to get to my own room. Once I was in the safety of my sanctuary, I frowned. "I can't believe this. That thing was so scary!"

I shook my head, trying to calm down a little. Maybe I was overworked. After all, everyone was counting on me to make prom the best dance ever. Maybe after some sleep, I'll feel all better and realize that this was all just a joke of my imagination.

I walked over to my closet, opening it to pull out some pajamas. As I pulled out my favorite pair, I turned, only to freeze at my spot, my eyes glued to my bed. On it was my book bag and textbook that I dropped outside when that thing was chasing me. It was covered in blood and had a piece of paper on the top of it. Slowly, I approached the pile, my left hand reaching out to grab the piece of paper. I unfolded it and read the words out loud. "You're… next…"

My eyes widen and I heard a noise from behind me.

Slowly, I turned and screamed.

_The End_


End file.
